


Bound and gagged in a wedding dress

by DoctorDalek



Series: Flatmates of Doom [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Thoughts, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, Peanut Butter, Sacrificeshipping, Smut, Vibrator, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorDalek/pseuds/DoctorDalek
Summary: Valon should have known better than to disdain Rafael's privacy. Either way, he should have known what a pervert Rafael was...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone got the title reference?

Now, which card to pick?

Valon was lounging around on the sofa with his head rolling into the nape of his neck as he stared up at the ceiling, trading cards lying scattered in front of him.  
He enjoyed the solitude, the only alone-time he’d been granted these past few weeks. He didn’t know where Rafael had taken Alister or why he’d taken him with him in the first place but it was fine by him. This way he could concentrate on preparing a deck for this tosser Joey.  
It was quite peaceful today, apart from the constant humming of the dishwasher.

Valon really needed the silence to _feel_ his deck, every single one of his cards. To feel its strength and structure. Its _pulse_.  
At least he liked to pretend it to be that way.  
Actually he’d looked forward to a quiet wank while thinking of Mai’s boobs.

Valon sighed again, slightly peeved that he couldn’t even focus on getting a hard on. And somehow that was the dishwasher’s fault, too.

A few weeks ago the three of them had agreed that living in an ancient temple may add a mysterious touch to your personality (and was a sure way to impress dolly birds) but at the end of the day your home was a damp ruin with the coldness of millennia lingering inside.

So they had decided on renting a flat. But to his disappointment Valon had realized that he was still unable to get off with girls since Rafael had summed up their main purpose for living together cryptically as ‘benefiting from one another by sharing everything’. And Valon was damn sure that that included one-night-stands.  
Come to think of it, Valon hadn’t been on the piss since they had moved in together...

At least the sex was bearable. Well, as long as Alister could bear it. Gladly he was holding up well. And taking a lot; quite literally.

Valon smiled absent-mindedly, amused by his own dim-witted remark. He flipped another card into a face-up position and stared at it. How could you get turned on by a card like Buster Pyle? Alright, it contained fairly arousing imagery (especially when Valon imagined that he could use this in a duel against Mai since the two spear-like add-ons would work marvellous for a double penetration...geez, was he really imagining having sex while playing a card game?).  
But by now he was mad as a cut snake because he couldn’t concentrate on either compiling his deck or dreaming of a shag with Mai.  
How come he couldn’t keep a cool head?  
And why did he only now realize that the humming sound protruded from Rafael’s room and not from the dishwasher in the kitchen?

With the strange buzzing sound still in his ear Valon got up and sidled closer to the door. Yes, it was definitely originating from Rafael’s room, no doubt about it.  
Valon pressed his ear against the wood only to find the door slightly swinging back.  
Normally Valon wouldn’t dream of entering Rafael’s room without his express consent. Valon respected Rafael’s privacy; which was, he had to admit, a rather tasteless name for the baseball bat underneath Rafael’s bed, ready to hand for every objectionable trespasser.  
But he respected it nonetheless.

On the other hand: Rafael wasn’t here. And he’d left the door unlocked and slightly ajar in the first place. So he technically wanted Valon to take a look inside.  
And maybe Rafael had just forgotten to turn whatever thing was making all this noise off? So he probably had to be thankful that Valon kept it from discharging...right? Either way, he was going in. The buzzing noise was really getting on his nerves.

Valon entered quietly, treating his surrounding to a displeased glare.  
The room was a mess. As always.  
Involuntarily he rubbed the back of his head where he’d first made acquaintance with Rafael’s privacy.

Scarcely any carpeted floor was visible due to the numerous obstacles occupying every spare inch; your feet rarely touched the ground when you moved.  
Empty bottles, magazines with half their pages scattered all over the floor, torn-open condom wrappers (though he couldn’t hazard a guess where they were coming from since both of them preferred to shag Alister bareback. Maybe he just kept them for the look of the thing...) and half a glass of peanut butter which was, to Valon’s surprise, not even past its expiration date.

And he hadn’t even cast a glance at the bed sheets yet...

Fortunately Valon managed to fight off his own curiosity and not to give in to the urge of casting aside the duvet. Instead he turned around, facing the giant wardrobe opposite to Rafael’s bed. Why Rafael even had a wardrobe was beyond Valon since the only clothes he had were the ones he only ever wore (which was the main reason why you steered clear of him on laundry day).  
But as Valon crept closer (and tripped over another bottle) towards the wardrobe, looming over him like the piece of furniture of damnation, he noticed that the buzzing noise was protruding from behind the locked doors.  
He rattled at them gently.  
Correction: the noise was protruding from the closed but _not_ _locked_ doors.

Valon sighed as he leaned against the wooden framework, wondering whether he’d bring up the courage to face whatever perils would await or attack him. Well, with Rafael you never knew. Well, you knew that he’d gone troppo. Definitely troppo.  
Valon believed that you couldn’t trust a man who’d survived on a forlorn island on his own, with playing cards as his only company. And probably the odd bear or porcupine or whatever mammal unfortunate enough to make a sex-starved teenager’s acquaintance.  
And to think that _he_ was the one getting teased because of the outback-and-sheep-thing that had only happened once...either way, at least he’d made sure that it had been a female jumbuck...

Eventually Valon’s curiosity overpowered his reason (not to mention beating it into a pulp afterwards) as he decided that it was time to unveil the mystery of the buzzing wardrobe. He grabbed the knobs and pulled the doors open. And frowned.

“Alister?” Valon mumbled flabbergasted while staring at the bound and gagged figure in front of him. But almost instantly his lips contorted into that smug smirk Alister hated so much. “Nice to be finally coming out of the closet, eh mate?” Valon said while hauling Alister onto the bed.  
“Shhhutup,” Alister managed to growl and spat after Valon was kind enough to remove the gag, “And I have no doubt that that last sentence sounded a lot better in your head.”  
Valon cracked a smile and giggled at his own dim-wittedness.

“Nice stockings.”  
“Shut it.”  
“White really does become you, Alister.”  
“I said shut it!”  
“And what’s with that wedding dress?” Valon asked while sifting through sheer innumerable layers of net lace and satin.  
Alister rolled his eyes and sighed. “Don’t ask.”  
Valon pushed back yet another layer of floral lace before his hands took hold of the supple garment underneath. “Well, I’ll be buggered. Frilly panties? Rafael really is spoiling you.”  
“Shutupshutupshutup,” growled Alister, furiously tossing and turning because his tied-up legs prevented him from kicking Valon.

“But they suit you,” Valon added, his fingers ghosting over Alister’s lashed up thighs, “And at least I know where that sound was coming from. Seriously, Rafael the old whacker left you in there with that thing up your bum?” Finally Valon had located the source of noise and slowly withdrew the still running vibrator from Alister’s arse.  
Valon smiled whimsically while tossing it aside: “What a sick bastard.”  
Alister tried hiding his face in the duvet as he couldn’t help blushing.

“And look how soggy you’re down there,” Valon’s fingers brushed over his moist thighs as he once again rolled Alister onto his back, “you got that silky thing really dirty and soaked. You didn’t pee your pants in expectation of your wedding night, did you?”  
“No!” snapped Alister, “Valon, you disgusting little roofucker!”  
Valon shrugged: “Sorry mate. First time can be a bit nerve-wracking. And I didn’t know that guys could get so wet. Look, your knickers are drenched, they’re see-through now.”

“You couldn’t, by any chance, untie me?” Alister asked unfazed, trying not to writhe beneath Valon’s touch.  
“Couldn’t be bothered to do that,” Valon replied automatically.  
“Or just loosen...”  
“No,” Valon interrupted.  
“Thought so,” sighed Alister. He clamped his legs together as Valon’s uncouth hands reached for his groin. Alister raised his eyebrows at Valon, scolding him with a piercing glare: “No. Bad dingo. Bunk off. Go play in the Outback and root a sheep or something.”

Valon omitted Alister’s remark and rolled him back onto his stomach. “But that dress... that’s pretty messed up,” he mumbled, still absorbed in thought. “Still,” he sneered while fingering Alister’s gaping anal cavity, “You only complained about the bondage and the gag. You didn’t want me to, uhm, I don’t know... loosen the corset or strip these stocking off your delicate legs.”  
“I thought that goes without saying,” growled Alister.  
“And now please, please, pretty please untie me before I kick your Australian butt out of this room, you worthless little punk!” he yelled right before Valon shoved the gag back into his mouth.

“No wonder Rafael had to make use of this in the first place,” Valon mumbled, his hands occupied with Alister’s nether regions, “Oh look, you’re still dripping. Rafael didn’t even need any lubricant for your first night, did he?”

Valon treated Alister to a scrutinizing glare as he retrieved his fingers.  
“But cross-dressing isn’t really my cup of tea,” Valon went on, unzipping Alister’s corset and tearing down the layers of net lace.  
“Now that’s better,” he said, treating Alister to a broad grin, “And you’re still nicely wrapped up. And since you’re still soaking wet, leaking all over the place...”

Alister felt Valon’s hard-on through his clothes, brushing over his thighs as Valon positioned himself on top of him. He shifted awkwardly as he fumbled with his own belt but stopped in mid-motion to remove Alister’s gag.  
“What was that?” Valon asked before biting his lower lip; seeing Alister gasping and drooling like that really made things worse.  
“I said Rafael’s going to kill you if he finds out that you’ve shagged me while he was away,” Alister repeated, wheezing and panting.  
“He won’t know about it,” Valon went on, his fingers penetrating Alister’s soft and slick ass because he couldn’t hold his fire any longer.  
“You always leave love bites on my neck and you never pull out in time,” Alister broke off to suppress a low moan, “and besides I’m definitely telling him about this.”

“You’re playing hard to get, eh?” Valon groaned, twisting his fingers around inside of Alister. Alister enjoyed seeing Valon like this, desperately and without a chance of laying a pipe. “Probably,” he replied, “And you’re not getting any.”

Valon jumped onto his knees before grabbing the still running vibrator and cramming it back in. Alister screamed with pain and pleasure, his tongue running over Valon’s thumb as he pushed it between his lips.  
“Well, he won’t find out about _this_ ,” Valon panted as he scrambled up. Before Alister could have protested his head was forced between Valon’s thighs, his rock-hard cock already halfway inside his throat, “at least if you swallow up.”

Valon stroked Alister’s neck tenderly, shivering slightly as Alister’s practised tongue circled around his swollen member. He pushed forward, gagging Alister with his cock, and dug his nails into the duvet.  
He tried not to look down; somehow knowing that it was a guy sucking you off was a bit of a turn-off. Though it really didn’t feel any different... alright, it felt different because Alister was a slag and was a lot better than the pissed girls who’d given him head because they only ever concentrated on not throwing up all over him.  
Involuntarily his eyes rested on the glass of peanut butter on the floor.

“Don’t,” gasped Alister, following his gaze.  
“What?”  
“Don’t even think about it,” said Alister; he paused, spat on Valon’s cock before lunging at him again.  
Valon ran his fingers through Alister’s hair while giving this some thought.  
“Rafael used this...?” he ventured a guess eventually.  
“I didn’t want to give him a blow job and said that I didn’t like the taste of his dick,” Alister mumbled, nipping at the protruding veins on Valon’s member.  
“And he really put it on his...?” Valon went on.  
Alister rolled his eyes while tightening his grip around his member.

“But isn’t that chunky peanut butter?” Valon asked unabashed.  
Alister lifted his head and stared at Valon, speechless and astounded.  
“I mean, the peanut shivers kind of get everywhere and if they’re stuck beneath your foreskin that... kinda hurts...” his voice trailed off as he tried to evade Alister’s gaze.

“Just shut up, alright?” Alister sighed as he started sucking at Valon’s twitching erection again.

Valon had rolled onto his side, one leg resting on Alister’s shoulder as his fingers combed through his hair. He groaned quietly, his hips jolting and pumping as he picked up the pace, fucking Alister’s mouth and deep-throating him. He merely sighed as he found his release. His fingers had entangled themselves in strands of Alister’s hair; as they pulled, forcing his face against Valon’s groin, his discharging cock slid deeper into his throat. Unavoidably Alister swallowed before coughing.

“You don’t always have to come inside my mouth,” Alister spat, “that’s overrated.”  
Aghast he stared at Valon as he struggled to squeeze him into the corset again.  
“You said yourself that Rafael’s going to kill me if he finds out,” Valon sneered as he picked up the frilly skirts.  
Alister’s protests were soon drowned out by the monotonous humming of the vibrator as he was forced back into the closet just as he’d been before, bound and gagged in a wedding dress.

And finally Valon could concentrate on piecing together his deck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know if you think I can push my luck and try and write another part of it...


End file.
